Shinado
Shinado (シナド) is a character and final boss in Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Appearances *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: King Abaddon (Final Boss) Design Shinado is initially depicted as a watermelon like mask. It's designed in a way to show the bottom side of the mask to be sad and the top side to be angry if it's turn upside down. Shinado has two forms in his boss fight. The first is an odd-looking sphere with naked humanoid bodies holding onto him with three pillars sticking out of the top. The last form is a black sphere with a single yellow eye and his three pillars looking similar to a crown. Personality Throughout the game, Raidou will fall unconscious and meet a 'masked student or other individual'. Shinado will allude to the events of the game and the deep despair of the people in Raidou's personal and professional life. Shinado himself displays two personalities that appear to be separate from one another: anger and grief. Shinado's Sorrow Aspect believes in Raidou and prays for him to bring hope to the people and to keep them from despairing. The Anger Aspect believes that hope and believing in the future to be meaningless and empty. He instead believes that mankind should embrace the despair and suffering in the world and accept that they have no future, as that's the only one way to find salvation. Profile ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Shinado is a god in Tsukigata Village. Shinado's Anger Aspect does not truly make his move until after one of the spheres from the Abysmal Realm falls to the earth. At the Abysmal Realm, Shinado's Anger Aspect will continuously beseech Raidou to give-up any sort of hope and to throw away the title of Raidou. Shinado explains that Raidou's actions will only cause suffering and pain for those he wishes to save. Shinado shows Raidou the inner thoughts of his friends by the time of the final dungeon. He shows the despair of people who have died in the game and who hold Raidou responsible for their deaths (such as Goro Tatsumi, an Old One, and one of the Tsukigata villagers). As Raidou advances across the final Spheres of the Abysmal Realm, he also shows the secret animosity that Tae has for Raidou for being a representation of society's sexist nature towards women, Narumi's hidden curiosity for why Raidou would waste his youth serving the Yatagarasu and not live for his own dreams, and Geirin's regrets in living the life of a Kuzunoha because he never accomplished a great achievement. Raidou defeats the Fiends and Apollyons summoned by the emotional despair of his comrades. Depending on the alignment, Shinado reveals the inner despair of one last person in the game and then faces Raidou himself to ensure that Raidou's false hope will not yield suffering for future generations. After the defeat, the Anger Aspect accepts Raidou's idea of giving hope to people despite the suffering it entails and admits that so long as Raidou is there to help people as a Devil Summoner, there will be hope for the future. He warns Raidou that the Abyss may return in the future depending on the feelings of the people themselves. Stats First Fight Second Fight (Shinado Pillars) Third Fight Strategy The second fight against Shinado takes place upon the three pillars on his head. Raidou must defeat them quickly and simultaneously, as they will revive each other. An Apollyon is summoned in the middle to attack Raidou and his demons, with a new one summoned each time the last one is killed. Gallery Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Enemies Category:Final Bosses